micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:People's reformed States Republic
2014 Micronational Rugby Association World Cup Hi there. Would the People's reformed States Republic like to compete in the 2014 MRA World Cup? If so, then please check out the article and put your nation in the entries list. Thank you. Esperantolando, the user for Totara Park. 3:02, 21st June 2010. Demonym Wait, how can pee-ar-ess-ae-nee-inn be correct? For one, there is no "ee" (long E) sound after the "P". Second, the "a" (short A) sound after the "P" doesn't exist either. That whole thing should sound like the word "per", or a "p" then an "r". Also, the "e" (short E) after the "R" and before the "ss", which shouldn't be a long "S" either, is also nonexistant. Last, there is no "i" (short I) sound, it is an "a" (short A). I also don't know why the "NN" is at the end either but I don't know if that means anything important. This is why I had put "p-r-s-ae-n-ee-a-n" because I meant every letter I put. I hope this can be clarified. James Wilary of the People's reformed States Republic 05:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Apologies ::I'm sorry... :I'd thought from the information that you'd meant to spell out 'PRS' (when someone writes 'P-R-S' it almost always indicates spelling something out, hence the "Pee-Ar-Ess") and then add the 'anean' part. Is it like per-san-ean pʰɝ.sɑ̈n.eɪ̆ɑ̈n}}? (The ɑ̈}}'s have umlauts actually indicate centrality in the IPA, which is necessary because the English 'A' is centralized. The pʰɝ}} sound is the sound of the first syllable of ''Per'son'. eɪ̆}} is the English pronunciation of the e}} sound.) :The double consonants I'd put in the English-sounding-out part were to reinforce that the vowel was soft. :Once again, I'm truly sorry. I really ought to have left a message on your talk page before changing this, which I will definitely do in the future. ::~ Da Þjod wo Þeodia 15:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The Nation of whY A Nation salutes you! I would like to apologise for any inconvenience caused by the union between the two MOC's. it was a hard decision to make, however this will prove that micronationalists can join efforts on a true spirit of brotherhood and selflessness. As you are one of the members of the recent MOC, I would like to invite you to a Micronational Olympics Committee fellowship, for you have shown to be willing to carry on the micronational olympics spirit. Join the imoc.info forum in order to decide how this could be done. For instance being a previous member of the recent MOC will give you the right to a position of moderation at the forum or a higher status as a fellowship member at the MOC receiving notices and participating on future promotions and events we might hold on the future. If you have any ideas related to the MOC, or as an asset to our two nations, please feel free to share. On the meanwhile I would like to personally invite you to participate on this years olympics to be hosted by Secundomia. Once again I thank you for your understanding, and as a sign of goodwill amongst our people, I would like to sign a mutual recognition pact amongst our two nations. HHH Yan I Nation of YAN.